peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 May 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-05-02 ; Comments *Start of show: "Evening." *John claims that the Misty In Roots LP he plays a track from is probably his favourite of all time, and wonders what they're doing now. Sessions *Spare Snare, #3. Recorded 2001-04-29. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Spickle: 'Millenium Falcon (EP-Spickle)' (Berserker) *Misty In Roots: 'Oh! Wicked Man! (LP-Live At The Counter Eurovision 79)' (People Unite) *Ricardo Autobahn: Re Bound (EP-Website EP)' (white label) :(JP: 'Ricardo Autobahn: not, I suspect, the name he was given at birth...in the house. He'd be in the garden if it was up to me.') :(JP: 'Terry Wogan won a Sony award for his use of the webcam, so we're trying to cash in on this. We've got Lynn, the office junior, and Natasha, the former trainee...We're going to try and do something for our webcam. They look like they're kind of 'Militant Lesbians Invade The Studio' thing at the moment. I don't think it's going to work, to be perfectly honest.' *Spare Snare: 'Taking On Sides' (Peel Session) *Andreas Kremer: 'Pussy Shuffle (12 inch-Gehetzt & Geyagd)' (Energy Industries) *Ladytron: 'Another Breakfast With You (LP-604)' (Invicta Hi Fi) *Stakka & Skynet: 'Decoy (LP-Clockwork)' (Underfire) *Aqua Vista: 'Torque Induction (LP-The Gentleman Racer)' (white label) *Column One: 'Re-Start To Move (CD-Electric Pleasure)' (Alice In Wonder) *King Sunny Ade: 'Ma Jaiye Oni (LP-Afrique Dynamique)' (Nascente) *Spare Snare: 'The Rattling Boy From Dublin' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'My experience of Misty In Roots, the best ever, was at a gig at the University in Colchester. It was a genuinely spiritual night, and I'm not a spiritual man. I've loved Misty ever since then...and would genuinely like to know where they are at the moment and what they're doing.') *Even As We Speak: 'One Step Forward (Compilation CD-Fountain Island)' (Sarah) *To Rococo Rot & I-Sound: 'Your Secrets, A Few Words (LP-Music Is A Hungry Ghost)' (City Slang) (JP thinks it is on Warp Records) :(JP: 'I grew a beard when I was 27, 34 years ago. You can't imagine that it's possible, but I shaved it off about 15 years later, and I'm sure I've told this before. I was bored one evening waiting for the programme at Radio 1, when it was in the previous building that it was in, and shaved it off, and as I stared into the mirror, a kind of awful fusion between my mother and Mussolini emerged from behind the beard. It was a great shock to my system: I wasn't a great-looking bloke at 27, but kind of vaguely human, and as I shaved off the beard, this complete stranger emerged from behind it, and it was genuinely unsettling. When I got home, the Pig actually screamed, and urged me to grow it back as quickly as possible, which I did, and I've not shaved it off since. God alone knows what I look like underneath it now, but I'd prefer not to discover.') *Charley Patton: 'High Water Everywhere (Compilation 7xCD-Screamin' & Hollerin')' (The Blues Revenant) *Cinerama: 'Dura, Rapida Y Hermosa (7 inch-B side of Superman)' (Scopitones) *Llwybr Llaethog & Datblygu: 'Enfys Dub (CD-Stwff)' (Neud Nyd) *Spare Snare: 'See It On TV' (Peel Session) *Rex Hobart & The Misery Boys: 'Wicked Saviour' (Bloodshot) *S.M.: 'S.M. (v/a LP-New Beat - Take 1)' (Subway) *Jetscreamer: 'Front Porch' (White Label) *Pointy Shoe Factory: 'Night Commando (LP-The Unforgettable Sounds of...)' (Clandestine Project) *Decomposed Subsonic: 'Blaue Lowen-H N O House Mix' (Ware) *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: 'One Red Rose That I Mean (LP-Lick My Decals Off Baby)' (Reprise) *Appendix Out: 'Cyclone's Vernal Retreat (LP-The Night Is Advancing)' (Dragcity) *Yami Bolo & Shalom: 'Jah Love Guide I And I (7 inch)' (Yam Euphony) *Spare Snare: 'Surrender' (Peel Session) *Banabila: 'Adventures Of Bob Badoubah (12 inch-Milos Came By)' (Pork) :(JP: 'As I say, thanks for listening.') File ;Name *1) 02 John Peel 02-05-01 *2) 2001-05-02 Peel Show LE635 ;Length *1) 02:00:26 *2) 02:00:10 ;Other *1) Stereo at 128 kbps *2) Created from LE652 of Lee Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) *https://www.mediafire.com/?6aqy69u5uj6z4dj *2) Mooo Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online